We Never Forget
by hellosweetiedarling
Summary: Indy and Marion falling back into love, Ox teaching Mutt about life and love. This fic is written in two different sets of characters: IndyxMarion and OxleyxMutt. R&R! M for later parts. Story re-edited 4/27/09 to add more.


It was chilly outside. There was neither frost nor snow outside, but it was chilly enough to wear a coat. This weather was typical for a Chicago spring day, and it was Marion's least favorite time of the year. Grumbling, she fumbled for her coat. Putting on her coat, she carefully buttoned the buttons one by one. Smiling, she thought to herself, _"Indiana Jones."_ But the name felt awfully foreign on her tongue. It was as if she was speaking a different language.

"_I can't believe I'm doing this."_ Marion muttered under her breath. She knew that Mutt needed his father in his life and no longer could withhold his biological father from him. Mutt needed to bond with him. Marion just had to deal with it. A part of her wanted to get back together with him. He seemed to have changed, and as he aged, mellowed out some. But, underneath, he was still the same old Jones. Full of life, and loved his women. He had proclaimed to her during their journey in Peru his everlasting love for her. Indy wanted to drink in her beauty and hold her in his muscular, tanned arms.

"_Marion, can I tell you something?" Indy held her face close to his own. She looked into his grayish blue eyes, and whispered, "Yes." He continued and took a deep breath. Indy was afraid of rejection by Marion. He had already messed up twice. Indy knew he had screwed up by leaving her the second time around. If he wouldn't have, he might have been there for Mutt, and to experience all the things that fathers do with their sons. Now, he commended Colin, his best buddy, for taking Mutt and Marion under his wings and giving guidance to Mutt, even though it was for such a short time in Mutt's young life. He was also glad that his other close friend, Harold Oxley, took Mutt under his tutelage and guidance after the death of Colin in the Second World War._

"_I feel bad for what hell I put you through. If I could, I'd go back and change things. He ran his fingers through the waves in Marion's chestnut brown hair, slowly. Biting her lip, Marion tried her hardest to hold back her tears, but they came through. Indy leaned in and kissed the top of her head gently._

"_Its okay, Marion, no need to cry, sweetheart." Marion looked up at him, but did not say anything. She just hugged him close to her, breathing the scent of Indy. Marion could only whisper," I love you with every inch of my body. He smiled, that genuine smile, the same smile that was known for melting Marion into a puddle. Pulling her closer, he wrapped his arms around her waist, which, to him felt so different. She now had curves. No longer was she a beanpole. He liked this new feeling._

Marion grabbed her purse, and was about to exit her apartment when she opened the door.

There, right in front of her, was Indy.

"Uhm, hello there Marion." Marion smiled.

"Good morning, Jones, what brings you here?" Marion had some arrens to run; she was sort of in a hurry, so she really didn't have a whole lot of time to talk.

Indy smiled. "Just dropped by to see how you were doing, I needed to talk to you." Marion sighed. Great, he wants to talk about what happened in South America. This was five months ago. Since then, we haven't really talked besides the usual cordial hellos and goodbyes, and occasionally some small talk. She just knew he was going to bring up that night…._**that night**_ in Peru.

_They had waited until Mutt had gone into his tent to sleep. Indy had determined they would leave in the morning, everything would have settled by then. Sitting by the fire he and Mutt made, Indy attempted to make some small talk._

"_He's a good kid." Indy said, putting his hands up to the fire, which burned strongly, thanks to all the wood they found in the rainforest. Mutt had brought back heaps of the stuff, which would last through the night. Looking at Marion, he noticed she was shivering from the coolness of the night. _

"_Here, Marion, come closer. Let me keep you warm, you don't need to be sick." She moved in closer, and he put his arms around her._

"_There. You better?" Indy asked. Marion nodded, and she sat there, in his arms for well over an hour._

"_Indy?" Marion looked into his bluish grey eyes, which were lost in thought. He turned his head to face Marion._

"_Yes, Mare?"_

_She did not speak a word; instead she kissed him on the lips. _

_He looked at her, and smiled. "God…I missed you Marion. While I was in the war, I always thought about you—where you were, what you might have been doing, that kind of stuff. I loved you, Marion, and I think we forgot who truly split us apart. Your father, he loved you and cared about you enough to think that being with me was not good enough for you. He also had an issue with the fact that we had that age gap between us—I saw what you went through daily and I empathized with you. My father did the same damn thing. All he cared about was the treasures of the world and his family life suffered because of it. Much like me, Mare, your father did not know you. I sometimes wish things would have been different between us and I think you must think the same way too. We were meant for each other, Marion Ravenwood."_

"_I know we were." Marion whispered, allowing the palm of her hand to graze softly against his unshaven face._

_She smiled."I see you have some stubble. You know how much I love a man with the five o clock shadow." Indy laughed heartily._

"_Is that flirting I'm hearing?" Marion giggled quietly, blushing._

"_If you say so, Indy, then it is." He took her in his arms, and leaned in, kissing her on the lips. They did not part lips for five minutes and finally they parted and look at each other. Each nodded, and they made out, while sitting on the rocks. Mutt and Oxley had already been in bed, and Indy wanted some time to himself, and with his Marion._

_Indy carefully slipped his hand up Marion's blouse, feeling the contours of her back, running a hand across the indentations of her spine. She felt familiar to him. Smiling, Marion quietly unbuttoned the blouse, and Indy kissed her against the nape of her neck, which she had just brushed her hair away, revealing her neck. Once, twice, three times. Marion took it all in stride. Underneath the façade she put on, she was a romantic. The only person she had allowed to see this side of her was Indy. Peeling off the blouse, it gave more skin contact, but Marion fumbled with the buttons of Indy's workshirt._

"_Well, if I had to take mine off, it's only fair." She laughed silently, taking care to not wake Ox and Mutt with their intimacy. He smiled._

"_Whatever you desire, sweetheart." She smiled and continued unbuttoning his shirt, and then he took it from there and peeled it off, throwing it on a nearby rock._

"_There. Are you satisfied now?" Marion took him in her arms, and whispered in his ear._

"_Yes." She pushed him down gently on the cot they were sitting on and he looked up into her piercing baby blue eyes. Tracing her finger on his chest, she whispered, "It's been a long time, Jones."_

_Indy nodded."It sure has." He reached to unhook her brassiere. She slowly removed it, and he took a glance at her._

"_You haven't changed at all." _

_Marion smiled. "And neither has you Indy." He grinned, and said, "I'm glad we're alone right now. And sharing this intimate moment together." He brushed his hand against the side of her breast, and then cupped them both in his hands. Moaning softly, Marion leaned into his neck, her hot breath escaping her lips and breathing heavily against his neck. She reached for him, the passion burning in her eyes. Stroking him gently, she could hear him growl deep within his throat. She loved lavishing the attention, and he seemed to enjoy it._

"_That's it, Marion…more." She continued, and then finally she smiled._

"_My turn." He nodded, and she turned to face him. Indy was a sucker for figures. Actually, it was more the curves. And, Marion had become curvier since he last encountered her._

_Humming softly, he then muttered, "Has to be just right." Guiding him to her, they finally made love. It was unexpected, but something that they both felt right to do. They tossed and frolicked in the sheets, Marion kissing him passionately, tongues crossing each other. She needed him, and he was ready. Marion reached for him and he guided her to him._

"_It's been so long." Indy muttered. _

_Marion put a finger to his lips. "Hush. Let's not kill the moment." She smiled sweetly, the same smile that enchanted Indy years earlier. She threw her arms around him and kissed him. _

"_That was fantastic." Marion said, her voice breathy, and Indy put her arms around his waist and she pulled him closer to her. _

"_Remember the time in Cairo, you know, the first time we…you know, did it?" Marion whispered, she did not want to wake her son and friend._

"_God, Marion that seems like it was ages ago. I was so young and you were much younger."_

"_But I was well beyond my years in maturity, that's for sure." Marion quipped._

_He kissed her on her forehead._

"_That, my love, you were."_

Indy stood there at the door.

"Marion, can I come in?" She thought for a moment, and motioned for him to come in.

Marion fumbled for a lighter, and found herself a cigarette. Lighting it, she inhaled it, slowly, and then exhaled. Taking a deep breath, she asked, "What did you come for?" Indy grinned.

"Look sweetheart, this isn't easy for me to do, but…I feel the time is right." He pulled out a box that looked from a jewelry store. Slowly, Indy bent down on one knee, and opened the little box. Inside, there was a diamond ring. It was the same diamond ring that Marion was eyeing a few weeks ago at the jewelry store.

"Marion, would you consider marrying this old fox?" He beamed. She stood there in silence, and confusion. After a few moments, it turned to shock.

"Oh, yes!" Marion squealed with delight. She had given it quite a lot of thought because of the fact that she knew it was coming. Marion wanted Mutt to have his father present in his life, and Marion wanted him there too. She was falling in love with him all over again. He swept her up in his arms, cradling her and she kissed him openly on the mouth.

"I also got another bit of news that you might be excited about." Indy smiled, his girl in his arms, who looked up at him anxiously, waiting for him to speak. Stroking her hair, he said," I got a promotion at the university. They gave me my job back, plus a promotion to go with it. I'm now an assistant dean at the university." Marion's eyes grew with surprise.

"Oh that is so wonderful, congratulations, Indy!" she mused, as she put an arm around him. Indy smiled.

"As we speak, they're putting my name on the door. I'm official!"

Marion hugged him, and they kissed.

Indy eyed Marion, and smiled.

"Want to celebrate? It will be the three of us, as a family. We can go out to dinner and celebrate this moment." Marion smiled, taking his hand in hers.

"Let's do that. I'd like to, and I know Mutt would."

Exchanging smiles, Marion tugged on his arm gently.

"For now, let's celebrate the moment now, just the two of us." Indy grinned. He knew what she was getting at.

It was the next morning. Marion woke up in her bed, yawning. Looking over next to her, she saw Indy snoring contentedly. Smiling, she nuzzled against him gently. His eyes fluttered open, and he smiled when he saw her next to him.

"Morning, sweetheart." Indy wrapped his arms around her waist, and she rested her head against his chest. Looking down at her, he grinned.

"Just like old times, huh?" Marion silently nodded, and leaned up to kiss him.

"Did Mutt come home last night?" Marion was concerned, he had gone out with friends, and she had no idea whether or not he actually made it home.

"Mare—he's an adult, I'm sure he's fine." Then, the sound of loud obnoxious snoring entered the room…and she smiled.

"He is…that's him. Snoring like his daddy." She put a finger to his lips.

"We don't want to wake him now, do we?" Indy brushed a stray bang from her hair.

"Nope. Waking Mutt and then having him find us like this---wouldn't be too pretty, am I right?"

He chuckled softly. Marion ran her foot up his leg, and then slowly wrapped her legs around him, then her arms around his neck. They kissed, once, twice, thrice. He slowly pulled the covers over them, and they looked each other directly in the eyes.

"Ready for me, sweetheart?" Indy said, looking up at his Marion, whose blue eyes sparkled with delight.

"I'm ready, love." She grinned; running her fingers through Indy's graying hair. He swept her up in his arms, wrapping his muscular arms around her. She was just as dainty as she was when she was seventeen, and at twenty seven. The only difference was that they were older, and Marion had curves to boot. Tracing a finger against her porcelain skin, he smiled. This was not new. It was familiar territory to him, and he loved every minute of it.

Caressing the indentations of her back, he took her in. Indy missed her so much. Every woman he was with after Marion wasn't even close to the girl he first met in Chicago during the middle of the roaring twenties. He dated, but most of the girls were prissy, high class socialites. No one came close to the ravishing brunette whom he nicknamed Blue Eyes. His best friend Colin called her Mary, Mare, and dearest Marion. All three of those names sounded like they were part of a novel. It was devastating to him when he got word about Colin's death in the war. He really liked Colin, and was glad to later learn he took care of Indy's girl and his son, giving Mutt a surrogate father to look up to. Indy felt he should have been there for Mutt, at least knowing Marion bore his son. Mutt was the likeness of Indy in every way. Indy looked up at Marion, and smiled.

"Marion?"

Marion traced her finger alongside his chest. "What is it, Jones?" She snuggled in close to him, and looked up into his grayish blue eyes.

"I feel like a complete asshole. I shouldn't have left you the way I did. If I would have known about our son, I'd---." Marion put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Indy, that's all in the past now. Stop worrying and let's forgive each other's mistakes---- in the way we know best." She smiled.

"What's that?" He was curious.

One word came to Marion's lips.

"Love…" Indy smiled.

"I don't think that's what you were getting at." He chuckled. Marion playfully threw one of the pillows at him.

"Fine, you want me to say it, its _sex_."

They shared a laugh, and Indy held his girl in his arms. This moment, he took her in, breathing in the scent of chamomile she used while taking baths. Marion believed that it was a way to relax, hence the reason why she always found new oils to try. It was ages old, but she always was up for new things, and bath time was her sanctuary time. It was a way to relieve her stresses from the day and ease the tensions from her job. Indy sighed.

"Mare, you smell amazing." He pressed his nose against her porcelain skin, taking a whiff of her scent. Indy could feel her press against him, rocking gently against him. She took him in like he did her, and he could feel her manicured nails dig gently into his skin.

Smiling, he kissed her. She returned the favor and they spent most of the time in each other's arms.

This was where they were for most of the morning.

Mutt looked at the book. It was worn and tearing in five places. Opening the book he smiled.

It was his mother's journal. He could see the name etched in ink on the front in neat calligraphy. A part of Mutt didn't want to read and snoop in her journals. After all, it is his mother's personal items, and these survived his birth and the fire of '44 when Marion ended up moving from England to live in the States after the fire ravaged and burned Colin's house down. That was his fault. He was a six year old boy who was fascinated by anything with fire, and that day, Ox had bought firecrackers for them to celebrate Fourth of July even though they were living in London.

"_Well, young Mutt, you're technically still American, so we'll still celebrate this holiday." Ox smiled, as he swept the young boy over his shoulders. Gingerly, the young boy asked," Can we have Roman candles this year….and bottle rockets? Mommy likes those." Mutt asked cheerfully. _

_Laughing, Ox smiled. "I favor that myself. Your daddy and I and friends of ours always played with those when we were young. I've the scars to prove it." He pulled at his sleeve to show the fading scars of a boyhood past. Mutt, fascinated with scars was amazed._

"_Oh wow." His jaw dropped with amazement." They entered the shop._

"_Come, my boy…let's have a little fun, shall we?"_

Mutt smiled at the thought of that memory. It was such a difficult time then.

Picking another book up from the bookshelf, he glanced at the title. Indy collected many books during his travels. One of the books he picked up was fairly new.

Reading the title out loud, it read, _"The Modern Housewife's Guide to Love."_ Mutt's eyes glazed over the title. It was definitely not something his father would read. Then he realized.

His mother, Marion had added her massive book collection to Indy's bookcase. So, along with all of Indy's archaeological books, there were classics, harlequin novels, and how to books. Eying it closely he found it odd his mother would read stuff like that. He always remembered when he was little how all his mother read were novels and such.

"_Love __**must**__ do crazy things to people."_ Mutt chuckled. He threw the book on the table, and walked to his room.

Marion laid there in Indy's arms. Her fingers tightly grasped Indy's.

Indy leaned in and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her body. Marion closed her eyes, taking all this in. Indy's hands slowly reached up towards her breasts. Cupping them in his hands, he smiled.

"_You're beautiful Mare, you know that?"_ He caressed them gently, as Marion moaned softly.

"_Mmm…"_ She leaned into his neck as he stroked her long, wavy hair. Marion nibbled against the nape of his neck gently. He smiled, and she pulled back and they faced each other.

"_It's my turn now."_ Marion grinned. She arched her back, as if she was a cat.

"_God, Marion…how is it that you stay so limber?"_ Indy was breathless; it was amazing to him how flexible she was.

Marion did not say a word; she put a finger to Indy's lips, and then planted a kiss openly on the lips. She slowly unbuttoned his work shirt, carefully peeling it off to expose his toned body. Even after all these years, Marion could admit he was still pretty damn sexy. Tracing her finger gently against the scars on his body, she kissed a few of them lightly, and looked up at Indy.

"_Kissing me better like you used to, sweetheart?"_ Indy chuckled. Marion pushed herself up closer to Indy, her breasts dangling in his face. He couldn't resist them…and Marion knew it.

Indy kissed them both, while he cupped them in his palms.

"_Beautiful."_ He whispered softly. Marion giggled.

"_Now here's where the adventure begins, eh Indy?"_ Marion swept the fedora off his head, placing the worn hat on her head. She kissed him, long and hard whilst she ran her fingers through his graying hair.

"_More."_ Indy mouthed. Marion pressed herself against his warm body. She reached for him, and he winced, managing a smile. Marion needed him, and Indy needed her. Soon enough they were making love, with him kissing every inch of her sweat soaked body and she was digging her nails into his already scarred skin. Marion was now complete. Indy kissed the sides of her neck, and caressed the swell of her breasts. Moaning softly, she pulled herself even closer, her hands reaching for his hair.

"_Mmm..."_ Marion hummed softly.

Indy smiled. _"More?"_

She could only choke out the words. _"Yes..."  
_  
He laughed. _"Okay then."_

The faster he moved on her, Marion chose to shut her eyes. The sensation left Marion feeling as if she was on air.  
_"Indy!"_ Marion screamed. Tensing up, her body drenched with sweat, they continued making love until he felt finished. Afterward, Indy and Marion lay there, trying their hardest to catch their breaths.  
_"You okay?''_ Indy managed to choke out. Marion could tell he was still so out of breath. Smiling, she composed herself enough to say,_ "I'm fine, if you're asking."_ They kissed, and Marion snuggled close to him, her hand squeezing his. Closing her eyes, Marion fell asleep in his arms.

Mutt rushed around the room, collecting his papers. He needed to get to class at ten, and he was running late. The class he had today was an English class, and he did not want to make the teacher angry. The teacher was friends with his father and would tell Indy if his son failed to show up. Walking into the kitchen, he noticed his parents were still not out of the bedroom yet. Oxley was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper. He glanced at him from above the newspaper he was reading.

"_My boy, class doesn't start for you another two hours. Sit, and have some bacon."_ Oxley pointed to a plate of bacon, from which Mutt took a piece and ate it hungrily.

"_Thanks, Ox. Have mom and dad been up yet?"_ Mutt took another piece, as he poured a glass of orange juice.

"_Not up yet, my boy. I have a feeling they'll sleep in. I'll take you to school, and then I have some things to do—I'm meeting with a few archaeology professors today to discuss the budget for next year."_ Oxley folded the paper carefully, and he motioned for Mutt to take the paper and set it over by the place Indy normally sat.

"_I figure Indy will want to read the newspaper today."_ He got up and turned to face Mutt.

"_Come on, my boy, you don't want to be late now, do you?"_

Marion woke up, her body in Indy's arms. Smiling she touched his face, still unshaven.

"_Indy…"_ she whispered. His eyes fluttered open, and he stared straight into the eyes of his flame.

"_Morning, sweetheart."_ They shared a kiss, and Indy held her close, his work worn hands tracing the indentations of Marion's back gently. She smiled, breathing in the scent of his hair. It was a familiar scent to her. Inhaling then exhaling, she looked up at him admiringly.

"_God, I've missed you Indy."_ Marion put an arm around Indy, taking him in.

Indy grinned. _"I missed you too." _Her bright blue eyes sparkled with joy and happiness. Marion was his one and only true love. Sure, they had ups and downs, but in the end they came together. The resistance was breaking. Marion was falling in love over again with Indy.

"_I love you, Indiana Jones."_ They kissed again, and he held her close.

He wasn't going to let this one get away this time.

Ox and Mutt sat in the car, in complete silence. Despite the fact that the sounds of the worn out convertible were noisy and completely obvious, they did not make much small talk.

Mutt finally said something. _"Ox, I have a question."_

Ox, smiling, said,_ "Speak, my boy, what is it you ask_?" Mutt continued and said, _"What is going on with Mom and Indy…since we got home, I've seen very little of them."_ Oxley pondered over his answer and then said, _"Love, young Mutt. It's all about love."_

"_I see what you mean. Mom hasn't let Indy out of her sight since we returned."_

Ox drove a little ways and turned before he replied.

"She's feeling him out, trying to see if he can be trusted. Did your mother ever tell you what happened between them?" He asked, turning to look at him.

Mutt sighed. "Nope. She's been mum on that since we hit stateside. I tried twice to coax it out of her but she keeps on avoiding the issue. I think she finds it too painful to talk about." Mutt played with his switchblade, something he usually did when he was nervous. Ox smiled, and put an arm around him.

"I'll tell you then even though it would have been best coming from your parents." Mutt interjected and said, _"Well, Indy told me a few things, mainly his side of the story, but not a whole lot about mom's side of the story. He said something about Grandpa Ravenwood and his disapproval of mom's taste in men."_

Ox nodded. _"That he was correct in. When Indy and I were school mates, we met Marion as a very mature girl for her age. She was seventeen when I met her, but Indy met her weeks before I did. Abner allowed her to take a few classes at the college. Your mother was exceptionally bright in the fact that she was tutored up until she was sixteen and then she got the approval to go to college and take a couple classes. Mainly, she was taking general subjects. You see, Abner was very protective of his little girl. He wouldn't allow her to fraternize with anyone he didn't know or trust. But, that didn't stop your mother from trying to rebel. She, like most her age, snuck around, smoked and drank. Dating was another issue with Abner. He didn't like half the men she chose to date, and always tried to get her to date someone her age. But as usual, your mother refused. And she got close to the men she dated. Abner didn't like the fact that she matured at an early age, and once she hit thirteen and after the death of your grandmother when your mom was young, he avoided dealing with her, which in turn threw Marion to the wolves and taught her to be strong and fend for herself. Whenever Abner tried to interfere, Marion tried hard to shut him out. He thought he was protecting her, where in turn he was not. She still rebelled against his rules regardless. When your mom met Indy, she became close with him. Abner didn't know half of what went on. _

_You see, your mom and Indy started out friends, and then six months later they were a couple in hiding. They could not tell Abner because if they did, he'd be livid with Henry, and Marion would have gotten a massive punishment. At one point, she miscarried a child during the first fling. I have a feeling that's why she's been hesitant with you. Its good Indy stepped up and told you some things. You do have a right to know your past." _He paused a moment, then continued.

"_Normally, it should have been up to Marion and Indy to clue you in, but I guess they've been too busy finding themselves to tell you."_ He chuckled.

"_Love has a strange hold on people, doesn't it?"_

The only thing Ox could hear coming from upstairs was the occasional moan. A smile curled on his lips. He knew the sound of love. Putting away the last of the scraps from their dinner, he then picked up a glass, and rinsed it, carefully, looking outside.

It was a beautiful spring day in Chicago, cool, but not chilly. Mutt was reading a book; he looked really engrossed in what he was reading. Again, Ox heard the moan, and then he heard Marion scream a familiar name. It was Indy's. It had been a long time since she'd been with him.

Mutt looked up from his novel.

"_Is mom okay?"_

Ox put an arm around the boy's shoulder.

"_My boy, your mother's fine. She's not hurt, she's just…" _Ox couldn't find the words to say it, he had hoped Mutt knew. After all, he was twenty years old.

Mutt pressed Ox. _"Say it…"_ He gritted his teeth.

Ox continued. What did the boy want him to say? Did he want to admit to Mutt that his mother and father were sharing a very intimate moment with each other and did not want to be disturbed?

"_They're making up for lost time. It's best we left them alone."_

Mutt nodded. He was confused, but he understood. Marion had always been brutally honest with her son. Ox knew that, and he always explained stuff to Mutt if he was confused. Leafing through a document, Ox paged through the contents carefully. He enjoyed studying new things, and passing it on to Mutt. Just like his father, Mutt had a hunger for knowledge. Since they got back from Akator, he had rejoined school, even taking courses at the school where his father was assistant dean at. Mutt also got back into another new activity---fencing. He had trained for it in high school and was pretty damn good in it, until he quit school his last year prior to Ox disappearing. The college had fencing competitions and Mutt had done pretty well for being away from it for over a year. He credited fighting Irina Spalko as his first practice in a while. The cut he acquired? It healed, but it was, like what Marion said, going to turn into a nasty scar. Ox looked up from his text and eyed Mutt.

"_Mutt, I know you have a keen eye for these things. Tell me what you understand, and tell me what still confuses you."_ Mutt set down the book, and walked over to where Ox was sitting. He seated himself in the wicker chair next to Ox, and spoke.

"_Well, I'm getting the whole thing to some degree, but what I don't get is why Mom has to spend every waking moment with him---she's always in his arms, they're always showing some sort of affection towards each other, and when I told them to get a room the other day, they yelled at me and told me to leave them alone."_

Ox chuckled. _"Love does strange things to people. Your mom's love for Indy is what is known as unconditional. In her heart, she knows she's always loved him, no matter what."_ Ox placed a bookmarker in his text.

"_I'll read this later…"_ he muttered. Looking up at Mutt, he continued.

"_So, if your mom behaves that way she does with Indy, it's because she loves him and does not want to lose him again."_

Mutt nodded._"It explains why the one night I came home to find Mom in Indy's arms."_

Ox was curious at the boy's observation. _"And what happened?"_

Mutt sighed loudly, and continued.

"_Well, it was after I got home from History class. Bonnie and I had to meet up after class so I could get notes from last week's lecture, you know the week I was sick with the flu. After I got the notes from her I hopped on the bike, and headed home---it was meatloaf night and you know how Mom gets if I'm late coming home…" _He paused a second, and then continued his story.

"_I opened the door, and thought I was going to get a lecture from Mom or Indy on my tardiness. But, there was no lecture. I walked into the house, took off my leather jacket, and set it down. Walking into the kitchen, I saw a note taped to the fridge that said that my dinner was in the fridge. I wanted to ask Mom something, and walked into the living room. Boy, did I get a surprise. I saw Mom. She was in Indy's arms, and her eyes were closed. Personally, I think she fell asleep in his arms. Indy was running his fingers through her hair."_

Ox nodded. _"My boy, what you witnessed was your mother's love for Indy. She's taking him in, and searching him out. To her, it reminds her of what she may have had, if she were to have continued her relationship with him."_

"_He might have been around when I was a kid."_ Mutt smiled.

"_It could have happened."_ Ox put an arm around the boy's shoulder. Right when the two shared that bonding moment, a moan came from the bedroom.

"_I think we should let them be for a while. Your mom and Indy need to find each other again."_

Ox smiled.

"_Come on, why don't we take a trip to the market? Your mom left a list of stuff to buy."_

"_Oh geez, I bet it's a long list."_ Mutt said sarcastically.

_Ox laughed. "Not really, my boy. Marion's itching to try that new recipe she heard from one of the wives of your father's coworkers."_

"_Since when does Mom decide to cook? When it was just you and I, she was liable to burn something. Remember Thanksgiving?"_

Ox chuckled. _"Oh yes….we had Chinese takeout that year."_ He and Mutt shared a laugh. Ox put an arm around the boy.

"_Your mom feels that she wants to please her new husband and try to well, domesticate herself a little." _Ox pointed to the book on the counter.

"_Read the title, young Mutt."_ Mutt peered at the cover, and read the title.

"_A Woman's Guide to Becoming a Better Housewife." _Mutt read it slowly, and carefully. Then he turned to Ox and said, _"Wow."_

"_Come on, young Mutt, an adventure awaits at the market. We're going to have loads of fun trying to find all these ingredients."_ He motioned for the boy to follow him, and they quietly left the house.

Marion needed him, or so she thought.

Indy undid his tie carefully, and sat on the bed across from Marion.

"_I've missed you Marion. And what you and I went through to finally be together…."_

Marion put a finger to Indy's lips.

"_Hush. That's all in the past now."_ She kissed him, long and hard. Indy took it all in, savoring his taste of her.

"_Mmm…"_ Indy murmured. She was just like he remembered, only older. Marion smiled as they lay there, with Indy holding her close to him.

"_I love you, Marion."_ Marion fingered the curls in her hair.

"_I love you too."_ She nuzzled against his bare shoulder.

They looked into each other's eyes.

"_Would things have been like this if we had been together in the first place?"_ Marion gazed lovingly into his eyes, her nimble fingers tracing small circles on his chest.

"_Could have been likely, Mare."_ Indy allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder. _"After all, we were a team."_

Grasping his hand, she smiled and closed her eyes.

"_Yes, Indy, we were, and still are a team."_

Marion fell asleep, Indy stroking her hair.

Ox sat in the chair, his eyes closed. Mutt walked in the room.

"Hey, Ox…you awake?" Ox's eyes fluttered open, and he smiled.

"Hey is for horses, young Mutt." He laughed. Picking up his book, he looked at Mutt.

"Actually, no. I was resting my eyes. What do you need?"

"I just wanted to talk, actually." Mutt sat next to Ox's chair.

Ox smiled, and motioned for Mutt to come closer.

Mutt whispered softly, so his parents couldn't catch a word he was saying—_no wait_, they were in their bedroom with the door locked. Locked so that way he himself couldn't barge in and interrupt their alone time. Sometimes, Mutt wondered when they'd stop treating him like he was an idiot.

"_Ox, do you think Dad assumes I'm an idiot?" _

Ox looked at Mutt. _"No, why do you think that way, my boy?"_

Mutt sighed._"I just feel that going back to school isn't good enough for him. It's like he wants Mom and I to change how we were. But, Mom and you raised me from the time I was born until now, I had a good education. I went to the best schools. Mom knew I had a hard time fitting in. When I quit school, Mom didn't push it. She just told me to find something I loved to do, and that's when I got the job at the Garage downtown. Even though she told me that "Motorcycles are dangerous, I don't know if I can see you on one," she didn't push it with me. Dad seems to not accept me for who I am sometimes."_

Ox put an arm around Mutt's shoulder.

"_Don't worry, my boy. Indy, I know is proud of you. This adjustment to family life has been rough on him, I can see it. He's trying to work things with your mother, and get along with a son he's only known of in the last six, nearly seven months."_

"_Thanks, Ox."_ Mutt smiled.

"_No problem."_ Ox grinned. He got up and headed to the kitchen.

"_Let's get a snack and talk some more. Your mom made cookies this afternoon."_

Mutt smiled. Cookies were the only thing his mom knew how to bake. Everything else? Always turned into a disaster. Mutt didn't mean to sound negative about his mom's cooking, but it was true. It did lack. Before his mother married Indy, usually Ox would cook or they'd go out to dinner. Now, since she married Indy, they had most dinners at home. Indy always wanted a home cooked meal.

"_I can tell your mother is not used to the domestic life."_ Ox said, as he poured a glass of milk.

"_You can say that again. Before she married Indy, we cleaned house, but she didn't make as much of a big deal as she does now. Cooking? We always had takeout or you cooked for us. It's as if she's trying to please him."_ Mutt said, grabbing a cookie off the plate.

"_As I said before, love does crazy things to people."_ Ox took a bite of the cookie.

Mutt laughed and Ox smiled.

"_This could be a long night."_

Marion rubbed Indy's back. She carefully kneaded ever inch of his back, undoing as many knots as she could. Indy let out a sharp moan of pain.

"_Does that feel good?"_ Marion asked, kissing against the nape of his neck gently. She kept massaging his back, allowing him to release tension along the way.

"_There you go, all better now."_ Marion kissed him openly on the lips. They parted lips, and she glanced into his eyes. Smiling, she let herself completely fall into his arms.

"_Tonight was wonderful dear… we should have this time together more often." _She rested her head against his broad shoulders.

Indy smiled, and said, _"We should. I'd like to continue to get to know you."_

Marion playfully smacked him. _"Was that a lousy attempt at a dirty joke?" _Indy took her face in his hands and said, _"No, dear, it wasn't even a dirty joke—I'd like to spend more time with you. Mare, I love you more than anything. It makes me happy to see you happy."_

"_Oh, Indy!"_ Marion crawled up on him and kissed him again, first on the lips, and then against the nape of his neck. He chuckled, and said, _"What was that for?"_

"_I love you."_ Marion said, as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse. Peeling it off, she arched her back, and looked deep into his cloudy blue eyes.

He looked at her figure. It was not what Indy remembered. Motherhood had done Marion justice. It had granted her a womanly figure that Indy could not resist. She was shapely, and it made Indy want to explore every inch of her body. He allowed his hands to grasp her waist. She allowed him to put his large arms around her waist. It felt good to have Marion in his arms again. Taking her face in his hands he glanced into her eyes.

"_Mare—you're so beautiful. Why did I ever leave you?"_ Kissing her openly, he stroked her hair, and let her lay there, her small body ensconced in his.

"_I don't know, Indy. Perhaps we weren't ready to settle down. That's what I've come to terms with."_ Marion hugged Indy close to her, her grasp firm and showing signs of protective of her love. Indy was the only one she was that intimate with. Everyone else, it was as if she built a wall to protect her feelings.

Indy looked down at her. She had closed her eyes, but he knew she was taking it all in.

"My little Marion." He thought silently to himself. Reaching out to touch her face, he brushed a hand against her cheek gently. Marion's eyes fluttered open, and she had a huge grin on her face.

"Hey…." Marion said groggily.

Indy leaned down and kissed her. She smiled, and returned the kiss.

"_My strong Indy…"_


End file.
